$ A = \left[\begin{array}{rrr}3 & 4 & 1 \\ 5 & 4 & 0 \\ 0 & 8 & 5\end{array}\right]$ What is $ A^{T}$ ?
Solution: To find the transpose, swap the rows and columns. $ A^{T}$ = $\left[\begin{array}{rrr}3 & 5 & 0 \\ 4 & 4 & 8 \\ 1 & 0 & 5\end{array}\right]$